L'odeur de la luxure
by FanficMangaDreams
Summary: Katniss, prostituée et danseuse, mène une vie plus ou moins paisible au sein du Twelve's Paradise, la maison close la plus réputée du pays. Recueillie par Mme Coin alors qu'elle errait dans les rues, mourante de faim, elle eut la chance de prendre un nouveau départ. Elle ne pensait cependant pas que le fantôme d'un lointain et heureux passé reviendrait un jour LEMONS, AU
1. Chapter 1

**Voici une nouvelle fiction EverLark nommée "_L'odeur de la luxure_" ! Vous comprendrez rapidement le titre !**

**Je vous embrasse bien fort et !**

**PUISSE LE SORT VOUS ÊTRE FAVORABLE.**

_Fiction AU ! LEMONS !_

* * *

**L'odeur de la luxure**

Je laçais mes chaussures avec force, à m'en faire mal aux doigts, presque. Avant d'entrer sur scène, j'ai toujours peur de perdre un de mes talons et de me tordre le pied, par évidence. Avoir un mois de congé pour fracture de la cheville n'est pas forcément ce que je désirais. La clientèle me réclame plus que je ne l'aurais pensé en arrivant ici.

Je jette un coup d'œil derrière et vois ma meilleure amie, Johanna, occupée à se maquiller devant un grand miroir. Elle colle ses faux cils et réajuste son corset, faisant ressortir un peu plus ses énormes nibards. Je n'ai jamais compris les clients qui avaient un penchant pour les grosses poitrines. Mais au moins, ça faisait une bonne partie de la rentabilité de la maison.

Soudain, nous entendons la voix de notre directrice, madame Coin. Cette femme de la quarantaine largement passée avait toujours un air arrogant avec son chignon blond parsemé de mèches blanches impeccable. Elle nous respectait beaucoup cependant. Elle n'avait jamais été violente physiquement avec nous, mais lorsque l'une de nous se faisait reprendre, pour une bagarre ou pour une journée de congé non planifiée, les murs de la maison tremblaient de toute part. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où Johanna s'est faite enguirlandée. La raison qui pousse madame Coin à la garder est sa rentabilité. Après moi, elle est le plus gros revenu de la maison.

** - Mesdemoiselles, je vous souhaite bonne chance pour ce soir. La salle est pleine à craquer, les clients n'attendent que vous. Amusez-vous bien et faites honneur au Twelve's Paradise ! **

Nous applaudissons un peu, comme toujours, et madame Coin s'en va, suivie de près par Jackson, son assistante personnelle. Aucune des filles n'aime Jackson, par contre. Elle se croit tout permis ici, tout ça parce qu'elle est le toutou de madame Coin. Clove lui fait un beau doigt d'honneur et Jackson s'en va en vitesse.

Je regarde mon reflet une dernière fois dans la glace qui couvre un pan de mur entier. Ma minuscule jupe à froufrous rouge carmin n'est qu'à quelques centimètres de mon string en dentelle noire. Mon bustier pourpre, resserré par des lacets brun foncé dans mon dos, rehausse mes seins, les dessinant avec plus de rondeur. Je vérifie que mon porte-jarretelles est bien accroché sous ma jupe et que les bas résille noirs que je porte sont reliés aux accroches. Je replace ensuite mon collier en petites perles ténébreuses, qui part de mon cou et dont l'un des fils descend jusque dans le creux de mes seins. Mes larges bracelets de la même nuance sont bien serrés autour de mes poignets et mes boucles d'oreilles, de simples faux diamants vermeilles, épousent parfaitement mes lobes. Ma lourde chevelure brune est remontée en une couronne de cheveux entourée d'une longue natte, pourvue d'une mèche libre sur le front replacée derrière mon oreille.

Je me retourne et admire Glimmer, prête à ouvrir le spectacle, quelques secondes dans son body noir transparent et des tissus fuschia par-dessous pour cacher son sexe et sa poitrine, ses longs cheveux blonds dégringolant dans son dos en une cascade de boucles ordonnées. Elle porte des talons rose fluo à plateforme et des cuissardes sombres, qui épousent ses formes de rêve. Glimmer monte les marches qui séparent les coulisses de la scène et traverse un épais rideau noir, avant de revenir.

** - Vous devinerez jamais qui est au premier rang ! Gale Hawthorne ! Bon sang, ce mec est un dieu au lit ! **s'exclame-t-elle en sautillant.

** - C'est pour ça qu'il se tape tout le temps Madge et pas toi, **lâche Johanna, son parapluie sombre à la main.

Madge se retourne, sur son fauteuil, en train d'arranger sa tignasse rousse. Elle porte encore son peignoir de soie, pour ne pas abîmer sa tenue. Ce genre de soirée n'arrive qu'une fois par quinzaine de jours, et elle y attache beaucoup d'importance. Allez savoir pourquoi.

Annie, la metteuse en scène, nous prévient qu'il était temps pour Glimmer de gagner la scène. Elle ouvre le show avec le tableau de la « _Panthère Rose_ ». Elle nous envoie un baiser de la main et s'élance sur les « hourra ! » des clients. Les applaudissements fusent dans le public et la musique démarre.

Je fais demi-tour et vois Delly en train de vernir un de ses ongles, tranquillement, ses cheveux dorés noués en une haute queue de cheval raide, tandis que les sœurs Leeg, une véritable attraction pour la maison, répètent leurs pas de danse devant le miroir mural. Elles avaient travaillé pour des grands cabarets dans le monde entier et cela en avait fait de grandes danseuses.

Je décide d'aller m'étirer un peu. Je dois être en forme, ce soir. La clientèle est plus nombreuse, comme à chacune de ces soirées. Des clients réguliers, mais souvent, en plus, des hommes d'affaires importants - étrangers - qui veulent profiter, pour une nuit, de la chaleur d'une prostituée.

D'habitude, le Twelve's Paradise est une maison close, uniquement destinée au sexe et à l'érotisme. Mais toutes les deux semaines, un show minutieusement réalisé est donné par les prostituées de la maison. Après quoi, nous obtenons de plus gros pourboires et de nouveaux clients réguliers.

A force, nous savons reconnaître qui a le plus de chance de se retrouver à l'horizontale avec un homme entre les jambes. Et forcément, j'arrive en tête de liste. Beaucoup de mâles n'ont pas résister à mon balancement de hanches, ce qui m'a donné mon surnom de « _Fille du feu_ ». Je les enflammais par un mouvement de bassin ou un regard de braise.

Nous devons beaucoup à madame Coin. Alors que nous étions à la rue, en train d'offrir notre corps au premier pervers qui passerait dans les parages, elle nous a recueillies, une par une. Elle nous a offert un toit, une tablée, un « travail » à l'abri des obsédés et des meurtriers qui traînent sur les trottoirs. Elle nous a permis de nous connaître toutes et de former une grande famille. Nous sommes toutes devenues amies, avec une histoire plus ou moins difficile derrière nous.

Je fais craquer ma nuque, et d'un coin de l'œil, je vois Johanna grimacer. Elle hait ce bruit. Elle soupire et fait semblant de me bouder jusqu'à ce que je la prenne dans mes bras et que je lui embrasse le cou. Elle appose un baiser rapide sur mes lèvres et sort de mon étreinte pour aller chercher à boire dans le frigo. Que je vous rassure - ou non -, elle et moi ne sommes pas ensemble. Seulement, nous sommes persuadées d'être des âmes sœurs. Cela a tissé des liens étroits avec nous et c'est par des baisers ainsi et des câlins que nous communiquons le plus souvent.

Annie vient me voir. Je la respecte énormément. Dire à ses amis qu'elle est la metteuse en scène des spectacles de la plus réputée des maisons closes du pays sans être une des filles de joie ne doit pas être évident à expliquer.

** - Katniss, tu passes dans quinze minutes, tu devrais aller voir le **_**carnet rose**_**, **me suggère-t-elle avec un mince sourire. **Il y en a déjà beaucoup qui te réclament, ce soir. **

Je lui rends son sourire. Je me dirige vers une armoire et en fais coulisser les portes, tombant ainsi sur un large écran d'ordinateur entouré d'une coque rose bonbon. Cela nous permet de voir les « réservations » que les clients ont faites et donc, de savoir combien de fois nous devrons écarter les cuisses dans la soirée. Je jette un coup d'œil rapide aux clients des autres filles. Madge et Glimmer sont en tête, ce soir.

Je tape sur mon nom et mon propre _carnet rose _s'affiche. J'ai déjà cinq clients avant même d'être passée sur scène. Blight, un habitué que j'apprécie pour sa tendresse et son respect. Boggs, un homme typé qui aimait les jeux de menottes. Castor, un avocat richissime, lassé de sa femme qui ne baise pas bien.

Ces trois-là coucheraient avec moi. Puis, je vis le nom de mon meilleur ami, Finnick. Lui me réservait, mais ne me faisait pas l'amour. Nous parlions et nous confions mutuellement. Il me protégeait d'une certaine manière en faisant croire qu'il me faisait grimper au rideau. Nous jouions le jeu à chaque fois. Cheveux faussement décoiffés, vêtements remis à l'envers, etc… Il payait, laissait des pourboires, même. Il était mon répit dans la soirée. Je lui serai à jamais reconnaissante de cela.

En bas de la colonne, j'aperçus le nom d'un homme que je n'avais jamais lu jusque là. Peter Mebbarg. Sa brève description montre qu'il est un homme d'affaires, qu'il a les vingt-cinq ans passés, et qu'il est célibataire. Jamais marié, pas d'enfants. Je ne le connais pas. Peut-être a-t-il entendu parler de ma réputation de _feu._ Quoiqu'il en soit, il va falloir que je sorte le grand jeu pour l'avoir en régulier.

Je fais volte-face en entendant Glimmer revenir dans les coulisses, enroulée dans une serviette et pieds nues, son costume à la main. Elle transpire abondamment de par son numéro de femme fatale. Elle a un grand sourire et frappe dans la main de Cashmere, une de mes plus proches amies, portant un costume sexy de policière londonienne, qui est sur le point de monter sur scène. Elle attend juste que madame Coin ait terminé la présentation.

** - C'est chaud ce soir ! **s'exclame Glimmer avec grandiose, enfilant le peignoir que je lui tends. **Y a du mâle en érection, en bas ! **

** - Vu comment tu les chauffes, y a pas de souci à se faire, **soupire Clove, sa lime à ongles entre les doigts.

** - Ferme-la, Clove, t'es juste accro à mon petit cul, admets-le.**

Clove lui lance un regard qui dit long et j'explose de rire. J'ai peur de ruiner mon maquillage charbonneux alors je vérifie rapidement dans mon reflet que tout est à sa place. J'entends Johanna m'appeler pour l'aider à poser ses extensions mauves. Elle est vraiment à fond pour son tableau de « _Ma sorcière bien-aimée_ » version sexe. Je regarde le long manteau de velours noir accrochée au portemanteau. C'est notre styliste et ami Cinna qui l'a cousu, tout spécialement pour ce soir. Ce dernier est chargée des costumes des spectacles avec quelques couturières.

Johanna se laisse faire, ses gants de dentelle vert feuille dans les mains. Elle les pose et se saisit du chapeau melon de la même couleur, orné d'une longue plume blanche, afin que je puisse repérer les endroits où je dois placer les extensions.

** - Tu ne devineras jamais qui j'ai envie de baiser, ce soir !** me murmure-t-elle alors que je me penche pour me saisir de la deuxième mèche clipsable.

** - Hmm ? **je lui souffle en guise de réponse.

** - Haymitch Abernathy ! Il a une grande et grosse bite, et je te raconte pas tout ce qu'on peut faire avec ! J'ai envie de l'avoir bien profond, là, maintenant, anhw…**

** - Jo', calme-toi, t'es même pas encore montée sur scène ! **je la réprimande, à moitié amusée, à moitié faussement en colère.

** - Il m'excite comme pas possible ce mec, putain… **

Les sœurs Leeg viennent s'asseoir pour écouter la conversation. J'aime beaucoup leur tableau « _Carnaval de Rio_ ». Les seins nus, avec de grandes plumes orange, tels des paons, et des strass, des paillettes, des perles un peu partout. Elles sont à ravir. Les clients vont être contents. La seule chose qui les différencie est leur coiffure. L'une a une tresse sur l'épaule gauche, l'autre sur la droite. Leeg 1, si on la regarde de près, a le blanc des yeux légèrement jauni. Elle est fumeuse, forcément.

** - On se fait une chicha, après le spectacle et les clients ? **demande-t-elle alors.

** - Volontiers ! Dans le petit salon ? **questionne Johanna avant de me remercier pour les extensions.

Leeg 1 acquiesce et c'est à ce moment que Cashmere revient, essoufflée, de son show. Elle essuie son corps nu luisant de sueur avec une serviette que Annie lui donne gentiment. Dans les loges, cela ne gène personne que quelqu'un soit à poil. On s'est déjà toutes vues ainsi et cela ne nous dérange pas. On peut admirer les tatouages et les piercings de toutes les filles, par exemple. On s'applique des crèmes dans le dos si besoin après les exercices sans se cacher aussi. C'est pratique de ne pas être pudique.

Annie m'appelle et les filles me secouent gentiment l'épaule en signe d'encouragements. Je leur souris et prends une grande inspiration. Annie m'aide à grimper les marches et je la remercie d'un petit sourire. Je passe le rideau et j'ai alors une vue parfaite sur la scène et l'assistance sans être vue. Mon tableau est mis en place. « _Nuit espagnole_ ». Un fond de décor fait d'un énorme tableau de Madrid de nuit, réalisé par Brutus, un peintre réputé, derrière une grande double grille en fer forgé noir, et devant cette grille, un podium circulaire sur lequel une barre de strip-tease attend qu'on l'enflamme. Et je suis parfaite à ce petit jeu.

Madame Coin, le micro à la main, me présente rapidement sans me mentionner. Elle met les clients dans l'ambiance hispanique et _caliente_ que je souhaite leur donner. Elle quitte la scène tandis qu'une musique sexy - saxophone et faible tambour - retentit doucement et que je m'avance vers mon podium, telle une tigresse. Le numéro s'annonce… mémorable.


	2. Chapter 2

La mélodie, qui donne envie de se faire prendre contre un tapis ou un mur sur l'instant, augmente un peu lorsque mes doigts manucurés touchent le métal froid du poteau de strip-tease. J'entends quelques raclements de gorge dans la salle, signe que les clients sont impatients et bien excités. Je monte sur le podium et balance mes hanches vers le public, afin qu'ils aient tous une bonne vue sur mon string noir. Je tourne une fois autour de la barre sans élever mes pieds du sol avant de lever une jambe et de l'enrouler autour, l'intérieur de ma cuisse frottant le métal.

J'épouse parfaitement la barre, du dessous de mon menton en passant par le creux de mes seins jusqu'à mon intimité caché par ma jupe, que j'enlève en deux mouvements parfaitement rythmés avec la musique. Je la balance dans les coulisses sans y jeter un coup d'œil et continue mon numéro en string et bustier. Je m'élève d'un geste souple dans les airs, mes mains et mes genoux crochetés autour la barre. Je glisse langoureusement en bas de la barre, mes fesses frôlant la surface lisse du podium. Je me tourne, dos au public, et délace mon bustier, qui tombe au pied de la scène, dévoilant ainsi mes seins galbés. Quelques sifflements sont émis tandis que je m'accroupis, toujours dos à l'assistance, avant de remonter en caressant la barre, comme si il s'agissait du sexe d'un homme. Et ça, ça enflamme la salle.

Je fais demi tour et grimpe sur la barre avant de me retourner, me trouvant ainsi la tête en bas. Mes jambes font un grand écart dans les airs, puis, elles se plient et je tourbillonne, jusqu'à atteindre le sol du podium à la fin de la musique. Je lève une main et ma tête se penche en arrière, tel un salut, tandis que les lumières s'abaissent graduellement et que je quitte la scène assombrie. Les applaudissements fusent. Annie me donne mon peignoir de soie et je reviens dans les coulisses, donnant l'accès à la scène à Johanna, toute excitée.

Cashmere, puis Madge me serrent dans leurs bras alors que Delly me saute presque au cou. La soirée est loin d'être terminée. Je vais ouvrir mon casier de rangement et en sors l'ensemble coquin que je porterai pour mes clients ce soir. Je recevrai Finnick avec mon peignoir, bien entendu.

Je vais dans ma loge, que je partage avec Johanna, souhaitant avoir un peu d'intimité. J'allume la lumière en entrant et glisse mon petit « Ne pas déranger » sur la poignée de la porte, ne souhaitant pas être troublée. Je me change rapidement, enfilant un soutien-gorge et un nouveau string bleu-roi parsemé de paillettes noires. Je mets ensuite une veste en queue de pie transparent de la même couleur et enlève mes talons lacés pour d'autres sans boucle, tout simples. Je me regarde dans le miroir. Mon cœur se serre en voyant le tatouage que je porte sur l'aine droite. Un pissenlit en gris et blanc dont les aigrettes ivoires s'envolent haut, en atténué, vers mon flanc. Le souvenir d'un lointain et paisible passé. Je détourne le regard rapidement et vais m'asseoir dans le sofa. Je prends mon portable et regarde si je n'ai pas de messages. Seules les filles, Finnick et madame Coin ont mon numéro. C'est tout.

Je clos mes paupières quelques instants. Quelques instants de _trop_. Le corps de mon père sur le bitume, assassiné par un meurtrier bipolaire. Ma petite sœur en flammes dans l'incendie de son école, ses cris perçants. Ma mère tombée dans l'anorexie, puis la drogue, après la mort de son mari et sa fille. Son suicide, ensuite. Ma première fois, avec le seul garçon que j'ai aimé de toute ma vie. Et ces garçons qui m'avaient violée dans les toilettes d'un motel.

Je suffoque. J'ouvre la fenêtre et respire l'air frais de la nuit, déjà avancée. J'aurais dû pleurer à cet instant mais la seule chose que je suis capable de faire, c'est de me mordre la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Toutes ces années… Ça faisait plus de deux ans déjà que j'étais sur les trottoirs, à vendre mon corps à de parfaits inconnus. A leur donner du plaisir tandis que je me détruisais intérieurement. Et puis, ce jour d'hiver, il y a quatre ans et des poussières, où, après une coucherie avec un homme violent qui m'avait fait saignée abondamment, madame Coin est apparue, me trouvant à moitié nue et grelottante dans la neige de décembre. Elle m'a offert son manteau de fourrure et m'a fait monter dans sa voiture. Sur le coup, je n'en avais qu'à faire de savoir si j'allais vraiment être en sécurité ou être tuée, comme mon père. Je ne savais plus où j'en étais. J'étais une gamine paumée qui n'avait plus rien, si ce n'est son corps à donner pour un pauvre billet.

Une goutte de sang tombe sur le dos de ma paume. _Merde._ J'essuie ma lèvre. Cette fois-ci, j'ai mordu trop fort. Je cours jusqu'à mon miroir après avoir fermé la fenêtre. Ma bouche est coupée et enflée là où j'ai entamé ma peau. Je peste intérieurement et prends un coton que j'imbibe avec l'eau de ma petite bouteille et tamponne. Je gâche mon rouge à lèvres mais après tout, il va être complètement usé dans quelques heures. Mon sang cesse de couler au bout de cinq bonnes minutes et je sors ma tablette personnelle, l'équivalent de mon _carnet rose _en personnel, de sa pochette. Trois clients se sont rajoutés. Des habitués. Et je vois que Peter Mebbarg a été noté pour deux créneaux, en tardif. Je suppose qu'il a aimé mon numéro.

Johanna entre, complètement nue, dans la pièce quelques instants après, alors que je classe mes clients par leur ordre de passage et que j'envoie la finalisation à Effie, la secrétaire de la maison, afin qu'elle les avertisse. Je montre l'armoire à Johanna afin qu'elle se change. Elle enfile sa guêpière rose pastel et blanc, ainsi qu'un string nacré et des talons aiguilles de la même couleur. Elle prend un saut de lit mauve et le met pour ne pas attraper froid avant de s'affaler dans notre canapé et de passer son bras autour de mes épaules.

** - C'est quoi à ta lèvre, Kat' ? **me demande-t-elle, en soulevant mon menton avec deux de ses doigts.

Un regard perdu lui suffit en guise de réponse. Elle me connaît par cœur.

** - N'y pense plus, ma chérie. C'est du passé, tout ça…**

** - J'arrête pas de penser à ma famille et à **_**lui**_**. Je peux pas m'en empêcher…** j'affirme, les larmes me montant aux yeux. **Je l'imagine lui à la place des autres… Ça me soulage en quelque sorte…**

Elle se pince les lèvres et embrasse ma tempe avant de m'avertir que son premier client l'attend dans quinze minutes, dans la chambre _Gothique_, au rez-de-chaussée. La salle de spectacle est au sous-sol et nos quartiers personnels, au premier et deuxième étages. J'ai réservé la chambre _Victorienne_ pour mes clients, ce soir. Que ça leur plaise ou non, l'important pour eux, c'est de tirer un coup et basta. Je soupire en me levant et en sortant de ma loge pour prendre les escaliers qui nous mènent au rez-de-chaussée. Je vois que Cashmere et Glimmer sont déjà parties, Clove est probablement sur scène et Madge attend encore patiemment.

Je grimpe les marches avec mes talons et lorsque j'arrive dans le hall, après avoir emprunté un petit passage réservé au personnel, je salue Effie. Elle m'envoie un sourire blanc impeccable, ses joues fardés de rose flashy se rehaussant en même temps que mes fossettes. Son gloss violet donnerait le tournis à n'importe quel fashionista. Je me dirige vers la chambre que j'ai conservé à on usage et attends les clients.

Après avoir donné du plaisir à mes quatre premiers clients, j'attends Finnick dans ma chambre. Quand il entre, il ferme la porte à clef et vient me prendre dans ses bras. Bon sang, ce qu'il m'a manqué. Il ne vient que deux fois par semaine, et cela fait toujours du bien de se retrouver dans l'étreinte d'une des personnes qui compte le plus à vos yeux. Il caresse doucement mes cheveux et s'allonge sur le lit. Je pose ma tête sur son ventre tandis qu'il joue doucement avec une de mes mèches emmêlées.

** - Ils ont été respectueux ? **me questionne-t-il, comme à chaque fois qu'il me voie.

** - Oui. Ils serrent un peu fort parfois mais ça va. Je t'aurais prévenu. On est bien traitées, ici, ne t'en fais pas ! Madame Coin interdit l'entrée à ceux qui nous violentent trop. Tu le sais, Finn'.**

** - Je peux pas m'empêcher de veiller sur toi, de près ou de loin. Annie me tient au courant de ton état si tu ne le fais pas. Et ne dis pas que c'est une rapporteuse, elle fait ça pour ton bien ! **ajoute-t-il alors que j'allais réprimander.

Je me relève un peu, de façon à me trouver sur le flanc, la tête dans la paume de ma main. Je l'observe longuement avant de daigner prendre la parole de nouveau.

** - Vous en êtes où des préparatifs du mariage ? **

** - Ça avance doucement. On ne se marie que dans sept mois, Kat' ! **rigole-t-il avant de m'ébouriffer gentiment les cheveux, désormais en mèches longuement ondulées dans mon dos. **Et toi ? Enfin, je veux dire… Tu comptes te marier un jour ?**

** - Tu connais ma réponse, Finn'… Pour ça, il faudrait que je trouve un autre job, un appartement et surtout, l'homme qui saura me rendre heureuse ! Je n'ai pas ça, j'ai pas la possibilité d'entreprendre des choses pareilles… Peut-être, un jour…**

Il me sourit et jette un coup d'œil à l'horloge au-dessus de la porte. Il nous reste encore dix minutes avant que je ne reçoive mon avant-dernier client.

** - Ce serait bien que tu passes à la maison pendant un de tes jours de repos. Tu es toujours la bienvenue. Et Cato serait content de te revoir… Il me parle souvent de ta pote Clove, tu sais ? **me taquine-t-il. **Il la trouve très mignonne.**

** - C'est la meilleure dominatrice de la maison, personne ne lui résiste, **je réplique, un sourire creusant ma fossette à la joue. **Mais je prends ta proposition en note, d'accord ?**

Il hoche la tête en signe d'affirmation et se relève pour remettre ses chaussures et son manteau d'hiver. Je n'ai pas besoin de me décoiffer avec toutes les galipettes faites précédemment. Par contre, lui… Je passe mes mains dans sa chevelure et les dépeigne subtilement, assez pour que l'on croit à des ébats. J'ouvre le premier bouton de sa chemise, la plisse un peu et fait ressortir son écharpe. Je l'entraîne vers la porte, que je n'ouvre pas encore. Je le serre dans mes bras. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de prendre les devants alors forcément, je ressens sa surprise. Il m'étreint fort et pose un baiser dans ma tignasse. Il me dépasse d'une tête, facilement.

** - Prends soin de toi, Katniss. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu vaux vraiment. **_**Ils**_** auraient été fiers de toi, tu le sais pertinemment. **

Je relève les yeux vers lui et croise maladroitement mes bras sur ma poitrine, qui ressort finement de mon soutif. Je me gratte la base de la nuque, à la recherche d'une quelconque échappatoire à la situation. Je me mets à balbutier des mots incompréhensibles. Il rit.

** - Au fait, **dit-il, la main sur la poignée, **j'ai eu une offre du club de tir à l'arc avant-hier pour toi. Il te propose un emploi à mi-temps comme professeur pour confirmés. Tiens moi au courant.**

Sur ce, il me fait une bise sur la joue et je n'ai pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit qu'il est déjà parti. Je reste debout, comme une idiote, la bouche grande ouverte, à attendre que quelque chose se passe. Ce n'est que quand Effie frappe à ma porte pour me prévenir que le client arrive que je ne ressaisis. Je penserai à cela plus tard. Pour le moment, je dois poursuivre ce que j'ai entrepris depuis le début de la soirée.

Après cet homme, j'attends le fameux Peter Mebbarg. J'espère simplement que c'est un beau gosse et non pas un de ces gros porcs tout gras qui se présentent ici parfois. Heureusement pour moi, ce n'est que très rarement. La qualité de la clientèle est bien entretenue par les bons soins de madame Coin et Effie. Nous avons déjà eu des clients étrangers à satisfaire. Italiens, Français, Canadiens, Japonais, Sud-africains… De riches hommes, qui laissent de gros pourboires à la fin de chaque séance.

Je me masse les poignets quand le client entre dans la pièce. Je ne lève pas le regard tout de suite. Je suis d'office dans mon jeu de séductrice. Il se racle la gorge et se rapproche lentement. A mesure qu'il avance, une odeur - exquise - que je n'avais pas humé depuis des siècles, me semble-t-il, m'envoûte petit à petit. Des pas lourds retentissent à mesure que ses pieds frappent le sol couvert de moquette rouge bordeaux. Il s'arrête juste devant moi et prend un de mes poignets dans ses mains. Je retiens mon souffle en apercevant la paume qui me tient. Ces doigts… Ils ravivent en moi le souvenir d'une lointaine époque, éteinte avec ma tragédie familiale. Et cette douceur sur ma peau. L'air me manque.

Ce n'est que quand je décide de regarder vers le haut que je succombe complètement. Je me lève avec urgence, à moitié émue, à moitié paniquée, la main devant la bouche. Je rabats mon saut-de-lit sur mon corps et recule. Hors, j'ai inconsciemment oublié que j'avais un lit derrière moi et je m'écroule sur les fesses, sur les draps refaits à la hâte.

** - J'espérais que je me trompais…**

_ Sa_ voix. Sa voix m'avait manquée. Terriblement. Il avait toujours gardé le même timbre, si ce n'est qu'il était un peu plus grave qu'autrefois. Mais quelque chose, au fond, retentit violemment en moi. Il avait parlé avec tristesse. Il semble dépassé par la situation. Ma poitrine se soulève au rythme de ma respiration saccadée.

** - Katniss…**

_ Ne dis pas mon nom_ j'ai envie de lui hurler à la figure. Il est tellement sali. Et mon corps… N'en parlons même pas.

** - Bon sang, Katniss, qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nouveau chapitre ! Enjoy it !**

**FanficMangaDreams**

* * *

Je le regarde, perplexe. Je commence à me poser des questions. Comment m'a-t-il retrouvé ? Pourquoi est-il là ? Pourquoi avoir menti sur son identité ? Il s'assoit lourdement sur le bord du lit et prend sa tête entre ses mains. J'hésite à poser ma main sur son épaule, j'ai peur que des souvenirs intenses me reviennent ou pire, qu'il me repousse. Je ne fais rien, trop tétanisée.

** - Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivée ?! **me répète-t-il.

Je n'ose pas lui répondre. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai _honte_. Je baisse le regard mais il le sent, se tourne et prend mon menton sur deux de ses doigts.

** - Pourquoi est-ce que je ne t'ai plus vue du jour au lendemain ? Plus d'appels, plus de messages, plus de présence au lycée, plus rien ! Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu de ta vie, Katniss ?! Si tu avais besoin de soutien, j'étais là ! J'imagine que perdre sa famille en sept mois est très dur, mais si tu avais besoin d'aide, quelle qu'elle soit, je t'aurais aidée ! Toi et moi, on filait le parfait amour et puis, il y a eu **_**ça**_** ! Tu as mis un trait à notre histoire, sans explication ! Je ne pense pas avoir mérité ça, Katniss ! Ça me fait de la peine de te voir dans ce… dans ce bordel ! De savoir que… Je voulais être le seul, l'unique, Katniss ! Je voulais faire ma vie à tes côtés ! Ça fait plus de sept ans que je te cherche ! Plus de sept ans que je ne vis plus parce que tu n'es pas là ! **

Il a les yeux brillants et moi… je laisse couler mes larmes. Je me mords les lèvres. J'ai envie de le prendre dans mes bras, de me dire à quel point je suis soulagée de le savoir ici. Mais je vois clairement ses cernes violettes et son air lassé que je ne lui reconnais pas. La fatigue.

Mes mains s'avancent vers son visage mais je me retiens. Il reprend doucement mes paumes comme si j'étais la plus délicate des poupées de porcelaine et me fait enlacer sa nuque. Il me serre dans une étreinte délicate et mes sanglots éclatent, fort. Je m'accroche à son sweat-shirt, de peur qu'il s'en aille. Sa présence suffit à me calmer. J'ai tellement du mal à y croire. Je n'ai pas envie de me réveiller si il s'agit d'un rêve. Je suis bien, là.

** - Je suis désolée… **je lâche au bout d'un moment, lorsque mes pleurs sont à peu près éteints. **Je suis désolée… Oh, Peeta… **

Je le serre plus et il m'éloigne un peu de lui quelques instants plus tard. Ses lèvres frôlent les miennes et je me sens déjà déraper. J'ai envie de me jeter dessus mais je me retiens. Hors, ça n'a pas l'air d'être son cas. Il se penche vers moi et sa bouche capture la mienne dans un élan d'amour. Personne d'autre que lui ne m'a embrassée durant ces années. Aucun client n'a le droit d'embrasser une prostituée, c'est la règle principale lorsque vous entrez dans une maison close.

Mes lèvres sont à lui. Il les dévore, me fait l'amour avec. Il la suçote et passe sa langue en travers pour trouver la mienne et commencer une danse dont nous savons la fin avec pertinence. Le flot de mes pleurs donne un goût salé à notre baiser. Il nous allonge sur le lit et se retrouve au-dessus de moi, tenant mes poignets au-dessus de ma tête. Mes jambes s'enroulent autour de ses cuisses. J'ai le besoin pressant de sentir sa peau contre la mienne.

** - Katniss…**

Je ne réponds pas et l'embrasse de nouveau.

** - Katniss, non…**

Je me stoppe directement et le scrute, dubitative. Il lâche doucement mes poignets mais reste toujours sur moi à califourchon. J'ai le cœur serré en entendant ce refus, surtout venant de lui. Mes larmes menacent de couler à nouveau. Je me relève légèrement et crochète mon bras autour de sa nuque. Il ne se défait pas. C'est déjà ça.

** - J'ai besoin que tu m'expliques ce que tu fous là… Je veux des explications, c'est vital pour moi…**

** - Peeta, je… c'est compliqué. C'est une longue histoire… **je balbutie, mes doigts dans ses cheveux bouclés.

** - J'ai tout mon temps.**

Il s'allonge sur le lit et m'offre l'étreinte de ses bras. J'y vais sans attendre et il me serre contre moi, tandis que ma main repose sur son ventre. Son odeur m'enivre, comme au bon vieux temps. Je voudrais ne jamais le laisser partir d'ici, que ce moment soit éternel.

J'inspire profondément et évite soigneusement son regard océan.

** - Je… Tu sais ce qui est arrivé… à ma famille, y a sept ans ?**

Il acquiesce d'un signe de tête appuyé.

** - On a voulu me placer en famille d'accueil mais vu que j'allais être majeur moins de trois semaines plus tard, j'ai dit que pour ce laps de temps, je pouvais m'en sortir avec l'argent resté sur le compte de ma mère. Et puis, quand j'ai passé ces trois semaines, je me suis rendue compte qu'il fallait que je parte, parce qu'on allait me poser trop de questions, parce que j'étais terrorisée à l'idée que le malheur frappe de nouveau, parce que j'ai vite réalisé qu'il allait falloir que je m'offre aux inconnus pour ramasser de la thune, **j'explique posément. **J'ai pas eu le choix ! Mes parents ne m'avaient rien laissée, ma mère avait tout dépensé dans la drogue et j'avais un loyer à payer que je ne pouvais pas payer, justement ! Je suis partie en bus et j'ai atterri ici. Pourtant, des garçons du Douze m'avaient suivie et ils m'ont… sans mon consentement et… je me suis laissée mourir petit à petit… parce que… j'étais **_**sale… **_**et je n'avais nulle part où aller… Pas une thune, ils me l'avaient dérobée… Ils m'avaient blessée, en plus, et je n'attendais plus rien de la vie. Je commençais à mourir et le froid glacial qu'il y avait eu ce jour-là mordait ma peau… Et là, du jour au lendemain, madame Coin est arrivée et m'a faite soigner. J'ai ensuite signé un contrat à durée indéterminée et voilà. Je suis là.**

Il a fermé les paupières. C'est la première chose que je remarque en me tournant vers lui. Il semble réfléchir à mes paroles, qu'il doit ingurgiter petit à petit. Sa respiration est lente, profonde. Il a toujours su rester paisible, même dans les situations les plus angoissantes et terrifiantes.

Quand j'ai perdu ma mère, Peeta était là. J'étais toute seule sur ce premier rang dans l'église. Dans une longue robe noire qui avait appartenu à ma regrettée mère et qui était trop large pour moi. Je n'avais pas eu le courage de sortir de la maison durant la semaine ayant suivi son décès et d'aller faire le strict nécessaire dans la paperasse. Je n'avais même pas voulu aller chercher une tenue décente. Je n'ai pas été voir son corps au funérarium, de peur de la trouver méconnaissable. J'avais puisé dans le peu de ses livrets bancaires pour payer ses funérailles et je me suis privée de tout pour lui offrir une belle et correcte cérémonie.

Peeta a été là. Quand il a vu que j'étais seule, sur ce banc trop vernis, il est venu à côté de moi et m'a serrée la main. Il prenait de mes nouvelles toutes les heures de la journée, s'assurait que je me nourrissais - moins, mais que je mangeais quand même - et me faisait prendre des douches ou des bains. Il me brossait les cheveux, m'habillait, laçait mes chaussures. Il m'a fait revivre un peu après le décès de ma mère. Jusqu'à ce que je remarque que les livrets et les économies, déjà très minces au départ, devenaient de plus en plus faibles au fil des jours et des semaines.

D'un coup de tête, je suis partie, sans un mot, sans un « au revoir ». J'ai abandonné mon appartement, mon téléphone, mes amis et mon premier amour pour aller me vendre. J'ai dû faire une croix sur ma fierté et mon honneur, sur mes passions, sur ma vie privée et mes envies d'avenir, sur mon envie, un jour, d'avoir un mari et des enfants. De ravoir une famille, une vraie famille.

** - Katniss ? **j'entends de loin.

Je clignais des paupières et sortis de ce paysage aride et désertique sur lequel je m'étais aventurée durant deux jours, à la recherche d'une voiture qui pourrait m'emmener loin.

** - Désolée, **je murmure en frottant mon front. **J'ai pas entendu ce que tu as dit.**

** - Je disais que l'essentiel, c'est que l'on se soit retrouvés. Je t'aurais aidé, Katniss, pour n'importe quel problème. Tu es parti sur un coup de tête, j'étais mortifié ! Tu as laissé un vide dans ma vie que personne n'a su combler !**

** - Ça a été dur mais je n'avais pas le choix ! Personne n'aurait employé une fille qui n'a aucun diplôme et dont la seule véritable compétence est de tirer à l'arc !**

** - Tu étais très douée pour le botanique, aussi ! Tu avais de véritables compétences et tu as tout foiré parce qu'il te manquait du pognon ! Je pouvais t'aider, tu as aveuglément refuser ce que je te proposais ! **fit-il remarquer, ses sourcils légèrement froncés. **Tu sais ce que ça me fait de te savoir ici ? **me demanda-t-il en se relevant sur son flanc. **Ça me flanque la chair de poule ! Je voulais être le seul ! Le seul ! Ton amant, ton mari, le père de tes enfants ! Je voulais être égoïste sur ce point parce que je tenais à toi, tellement fort ! **

Je me mis à pleurer, de déception, de colère, de chagrin d'amour. Je ne saurais que dire. Il parlait de nous au _passé_. De ma véritable vie au _passé_. A tous les coups, il a déjà une fiancée, enceinte jusqu'aux yeux, et qu'il n'a pas mentionné au départ. Je le repousse violemment et me lève. Je m'assois par terre, dans un angle de la chambre, et ramène mes genoux près de ma poitrine en pleurant de plus belle.

Bon sang, je n'avais pas eu d'autre moyen ! Si j'en avais découvert un autre en sachant me débrouiller toute seule, je l'aurais pris plutôt que celui-ci !

J'entendis ses pas de l'autre côté du lit et je me disais alors qu'il allait partir, me laisser seule et désespérée. Au contraire, les semelles de ses chaussures résonnent sur le plancher, étouffées partiellement par les tapis pourpre étalés au sol, et se dirigent dans ma direction. J'entends ses genoux craquer sous le poids de son corps s'accroupissant en face de moi, et ses mains qui enserrent doucement mes poignets. Il les tire vers lui, me fait enlacer sa nuque et appose un baiser sur mon front en me serrant dans ses bras. _J'ai peur_.

Je ne sais pas quoi penser de tout ce bouleversement.

** - Je ne veux pas d'enfants, **je m'entends dire tout bas, près de son oreille, après que je me sois calmée.

** - Pourquoi ? **demande-t-il calmement.

** - Je suis une putain. Ce serait leur donner de la honte en héritage. Et je ne veux qu'on me prive de ce bonheur un jour ou l'autre.**

** - Tu pourrais changer de vie. On pourrait partir loin, là où personne ne nous connaîtrait. Où personne ne saurait ce que tu as été.**

J'inspire son odeur et serre les pans de son haut entre mes mains moites avant de caresser les cheveux qu'il a à la base de sa nuque.

** - Je ne veux pas me marier, Peeta. J'ai peur d'être trahie et d'être la **_**propriété**_** d'un homme. **

** - Une femme n'est pas un objet, j'ai trop de respect pour ça. Tu me connais, non ? **me questionne-t-il, ses doigts dans ma tignasse brune.

** - Je ne veux pas être déçue ou brisée, c'est tout ce que je désire. Est-ce si compliqué ? Je ne pense pas. Pourtant, ça me semble inaccessible.**

Lui et moi ne nous regardons pas. J'ai tellement peur de voir un lueur d'incompréhension ou de je ne sais quoi dans son regard saphir. Je laisse mon nez sur son épaule, près de sa clavicule. Son odeur… Elle m'obsède, elle atteint mes entrailles et traverse chaque parcelle de mon corps. Elle drogue mes nerfs, les rend inutiles et dépendants. Ça m'effraie en même temps que ça me rassure. C'est un sentiment tellement contradictoire que j'aime et déteste.

Au bout d'un éternité, Peeta me soulève et va me rallonger sur le lit. Je le dévisage, suspicieuse, me demandant alors ce qu'il comptait faire.

** - Katniss…**

L'entendre dire mon prénom de cette façon est une souffrance. Un véritable bûcher sur lequel j'agonise doucement.

Il se penche vers moi, sa main sur ma hanche, l'autre fourragée dans ma chevelure décoiffée.

** - Je ne veux pas te faire l'amour dans ces conditions, sans avoir au moins rattrapé quelques jours sur ces sept années. Retrouve-moi demain midi au « **_**Panem et Circenses **_**», nous parlerons de tout ça plus posément, **me propose-t-il.

J'acquiesce, ma gorge étant nouée. Il avait dit « _faire l'amour_ », pas « _baiser_ », comme tous ces gros porcs obsédés qui s'invitaient entre mes cuisses pour quelques minutes de gémissements et de soupirs. Je fus touchée par l'expression. « _Faire l'amour_ » est un acte charnel empli de sentiments à mes yeux.

Il reprend sa veste et alors qu'il a la main sur la poignée de la chambre, je me mets rapidement en position assise sur le lit et lui demande :

** - Tu m'aimes encore. Réel ou pas ? **

Il sourit, se souvenant du jeu que nous avions instauré au lycée lorsqu'il a eu son accident de voiture qui lui avait causé une amnésie partielle. Je ne parle des autres pertes qu'il a eues, beaucoup plus douloureuses.

Il se tourne vers moi, un sourire relevant sa fossette dans sa joue et souffle doucement.

Quand je crus qu'il n'allait pas donner de réponse, j'entendis.

** - Réel.**

* * *

**_Reviews ?_**

**_Prochain chapitre bientôt !_**


	4. Chapter 4

J'attends devant le _Panem et Circenses_, un restaurant huppé dans la ville et plutôt luxueux, mon sac à main dans le creux de mon coude. Une grande façade de crépi ivoire agrémenté d'une série de fenêtres sombres entourés de volets de la même nuance sur deux étages qui donne envie d'y entrer pour goûter une cuisine typique du pays. Une enseigne de couleur brune annonce le nom du restaurant - qui est plus une taverne, au passage.

A vrai dire, je suis assez stressée. Je sors très peu du Twelve's Paradise et la démarche que les filles de mon genre ont est facilement repérable. Combien de fois des hommes sont venus vers moi en me demandant combien je prenais pour une pipe alors que j'étais en congé ? Je ne compte plus.

Mes escarpins bleu foncé tapent le bitume du trottoir impeccablement nettoyé et dénué de mégots de cigarettes. Je regarde aux alentours, espérant apercevoir Peeta. Je lance un coup d'œil à ma montre. Midi et six minutes. Après tout, je l'avais - inconsciemment - attendu sept ans, je n'étais pas à quelques minutes près. J'arrange mon manteau couleur taupe, lisse une de mes mèches de cheveux et prends appui sur le poteau du lampadaire le plus proche en attendant Peeta.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il descend d'une voiture assez luxueuse et confie ses clés au voiturier avant de me rejoindre. Il me prend dans ses bras et je me demande alors si je dois l'embrasser ou non. Il ne me laisse pas le temps de réfléchir que ses lèvres sont déjà sur les miennes. Je souris à ce tendre baiser et prends ses mains dans les miennes avant de me diriger vers le hall du restaurant.

Je suis époustouflée par cette décoration minutieuse et chic. Une hôtesse d'accueil coiffée d'une queue de cheval et accaparée par le téléphone derrière un comptoir en ébène vernis, sur un carrelage en damier noir et blanc, relève la tête que lorsque Peeta se racla la gorge. _Elle a deux oreilles, non ?!_

** - Une table au nom de Mellark, **dit Peeta poliment.

** - Un instant, je vous prie, **répond l'hôtesse d'une voix plus mielleuse après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à Peeta - ou plutôt, au torse musclé que l'on peut facilement deviné à travers sa chemise.

Elle raccroche son téléphone et en prit un autre. Dans les secondes qui suivent, un jeune homme vêtu d'un complet brun s'avance vers nous et nous prie de le suivre. Je m'accroche au bras de Peeta et il entremêle ses doigts aux miens, ce qui me fait rougir.

Le serveur nous mène dans une pièce à part, aux murs couverts de velours bordeaux et de boiseries sombres, et où un petit feu de cheminée crépite devant un table ronde de quatre places, nappée d'un tissu rouge et fin brodé d'or. Seules deux chaises nous attendent et il écarte légèrement la mienne pour que je m'y installe avant d'aller s'asseoir sur la sienne. Un serveur nous apporte ensuite deux cartes des menus et une carte des boissons avant de retourner dans la salle principale.

** - Je suis heureux que tu sois venu, Katniss, **me dit-il en prenant ma main par-dessus la table. **Je me pose beaucoup de questions depuis hier soir, à vrai dire…**

** - Ah bon ? **je réplique avec une certaine curiosité à son égard.

** - Je m'interroge depuis sept longues années et j'espère simplement que tu sauras répondre à mes demandes. Tu m'as tellement manquée.**

Mon cœur rate un battement à cet instant précis et je sens le rouge me monter aux joues. Je me racle la gorge nerveusement et je détourne les yeux de son regard saphir si perçant.

Je décide cependant de réfuter, ce qui ne me ressemble pas. Ce sont plutôt les autres qui, la plupart du temps, lancent et alimentent une conversation.

** - Moi aussi. Je pensais à toi souvent, tu sais… J'espère pouvoir fouiner un peu dans tes pensées le temps de ce déjeuner, tout simplement.**

Il sourit et je pense que d'ici la fin du repas, mon pauvre cœur aura cessé de battre ! Il veut me faire atteindre l'arrêt cardiaque avec son sourire si irrésistible ? Je fonds déjà en croisant ses yeux mais son sourire les illumine un peu plus. J'ai l'impression d'être une adolescente folle amoureuse du capitaine de l'équipe de football de son lycée. _Pathétique. Mais attractif._

Je me saisis alors de la carte des boissons, la dérobant des doigts de Peeta. Je me décide rapidement pour un mojito, tandis qu'il opte pour une margarita, le tout accompagné de quelques biscuits apéritifs épicés. Chacun de nous prend son menu et je dois avouer que les prix m'inquiètent quelque peu.

** - Tu as les moyens de venir fréquemment dans ce genre de restaurant ? **je questionne, avide de réponses.

** - Si tu veux dire « **_**Je ne voudrais pas abuser de ta générosité en voyant les prix**_** », tu te trompes. Je veux te faire plaisir, ne te préoccupe pas de ça.**

C'est donc l'esprit on ne peut plus léger que je replonge mon attention sur les lignes manuscrites de ma carte. Au Twelve's Paradise, nous avons un buffet diététique et une balance pour nos portions à respecter. Je comprends que madame Coin veuille que ses filles soient les plus belles et désirables possibles.

Je suis coupée de mes pensées par la voix du serveur qui note nos apéritifs avant de s'éclipser aussi vite qu'il est arrivé. Peeta pose sa carte et fixe son verre vide devant lui. C'est légèrement tremblante que je fais de même.

** - Je ne sais pas si ce genre de questions se pose dès le premier rendez-vous officiel mais je veux être direct avec toi… tu as compté combien d'hommes sont passés dans ton lit ? **lâche-t-il sans ciller.

** - Euhm… pourquoi tu… Enfin… C'est… OK. En trois ans et en bossant tous les soirs… Plus de quatre-vingt-dix… Des réguliers, des exclusifs… C'est… **je bafouille contre moi-même. **Pas le choix, **je soupire au final.

Je crois alors sur l'instant qu'il va partir, que je le dégoûte. Or, ce n'est pas le cas. Il prend ma main et entremêle nos doigts. J'aime quand il fait ça. Je me sens femme d'une façon unique et particulière avec lui.

Il porte alors ma main à sa bouche et en embrasse le dos. Je retiens mon souffle et je ne sens même pas que je me mords la lèvre inférieure jusqu'à ce que j'ai mal.

** - Si je te dis « partons », tu me suis ? **

Je n'entends même pas cette phrase sortir de ma bouche. C'est après que je m'en rends compte et je rougis furieusement sur le coup. J'aurais dû tourner ma langue sept fois dans ma bouche avant de parler. Je ne réfléchis pas quand je sors ce genre de trucs. C'est bien moi, ça.

** - Tu es sérieuse ?** me demande-t-il avec un soupçon d'hésitation.

_ Je ne sais pas du tout. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne sais pas réfléchir intelligemment, moi ?! _

** - Oui. Enfin… C'est que je ne compte pas t'abandonner de nouveau, à vrai dire. Tu m'as manquée et je ne veux pas qu'un autre vide comme celui que j'ai ressenti ces dernières années s'immisce encore dans ma tête…**

Il ouvre la bouche et le serveur arrive à ce moment avec nos boissons. Il les pose sur la table et s'en va tout aussi discrètement qu'il est arrivé.

Peeta prend une gorgée de sa margarita froide et me regarde alors que le liquide frais de sa boisson descend dans sa gorge. Je prends le morceau de citron vert sur mon verre de mojito et le mords en détournant le regard.

** - Où irions-nous ? **me questionne-t-il, son verre de nouveau sur la table.

** - Aucune idée. Quelque part où personne ne me connaîtrait, surtout. J'aime tellement ce district. J'ai du mal à me faire à l'idée que je vais le quitter. C'est le prix à payer pour être avec toi, **je lui réponds calmement, ma voix éclaircie par l'alcool. **Et je le paierai.**

Il a l'air satisfait de ma réponse car un immense sourire orne son visage. J'ai tellement envie de l'embrasser à cet instant… Je me retiens, il y a des règles de décence à avoir. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, il y aurait longtemps que ces couverts et cette nappe aurait valsé et qu'il m'aurait pris sauvagement sur cette table. _C'est la première fois que je fantasme sur un homme._ Il n'y a que Peeta dans mes fantasmes et mes rêves inavouables.

Le repas se poursuit gaiement. Il mange un gigot d'agneau farci aux herbes et je déguste mon filet de sandre à la menthe en riant de quelques-unes de ses blagues. Nous discutons de tout et de rien, nous rions, nous parlons avec nostalgie parfois, nous nous remémorons nos instants ensemble d'autrefois. Parfois, il frôle ma main mais ne la touche jamais directement, comme si il attendait quelque chose de ma part.

Nous commandons ensuite notre dessert, une tarte aux framboises et au gingembre sous une boule de glace à la vanille maison. Nous le mangeons sans trop échanger de paroles tant c'est un délice. Je lâche un petit soupir de bien-être tant je me régale. Peeta le remarque et demande même au serveur, lorsqu'il vient pour débarrasser, de préparer une part à emporter. Je le remercie timidement et il vient m'aider à remettre mon manteau avant de nous en aller. Il paie et nous sortons, en route vers un jardin public réputé.

Il me prend par la taille et je le regarde, légèrement étonnée de son geste. Il ignore mon regard et nous entraîne vers le jardin, où il pousse la grille d'entrée avec aisance. Nous nous dirigeons vers un banc en passant par un petit chemin sablonné et nous nous asseyons dessus, en silence. Ça me rappelle ma première rencontre avec Johanna, dans le parc du Twelve's Paradise, à peine deux semaines après mon arrivée.

Peeta pose son front contre ma tempe et je ne me dérobe pas de son étreinte, au contrainte. Je m'accroche à son avant-bras, le suppliant silencieusement de ne pas me laisser, lui avouant secrètement que j'étais totalement folle de lui, de sa bonté et de sa beauté.

** - Je ne peux pas me passer de toi, **me chuchote-t-il à l'oreille, comme pour répondre à mes songes.

J'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur de ses espérances par ma réponse et je me saisis de son menton pour poser ma bouche sur la sienne. La chaleur qui s'en dégage me rassure tellement… J'entrouvre mes lèvres et il n'hésite pas à trouver ma langue. Le goût des fruits resté sur ses papilles gustatives se mêle au mien. Tout de lui épouse parfaitement tout de moi. Le souvenir de notre première fois me saute aux yeux et c'est à cet instant que le manque d'air se fait ressentir.Les larmes me dévorent les pupilles et j'y vois flou quelques secondes avant de les ravaler. Jamais plus je ne ferai l'amour avec Peeta. Je suis… Je suis… _Une pute._ Aussi cru que ce soit dit, c'est la vérité.

Un homme âgé, aux environs des soixante-dix ans, passe devant nous, sa canne à la main et sa casquette aux motifs vichy vert sombre, et nous observe gaiement.

** - Vous faites un très beau couple, **nous dit-il de sa voix nasillarde.

** - Merci, monsieur, **le gratifie Peeta avec un large sourire.

Je regarde l'homme partir et il ne se retourne pas, trop occupé à observer les pigeons qui picorent les graines de céréales que leur lance une vieille femme aux cheveux gris frisés. La vie paraît tellement simple. Et moi, je la trouve indéchiffrable. Comme si vous entriez dans un labyrinthe et qu'on referme toutes les sorties derrière vous. Ma vie est un dédale.

Ma tête se pose sur l'épaule carrée de mon premier amant et je ferme les paupières pour savoir la simplicité évidente qui émane de lui et de là où nous sommes. Comme si, au fond de lui, il avait deviné ce dont j'avais véritablement besoin. De facilité.

Le temps passe à une vitesse affolante et il est déjà seize heures. Le travail me rappelle à lui et je soupire bruyamment. J'aurais pu trouvé pire, après tout. Même si je n'ai aucun exemple en tête, à vrai dire. Nous nous relevons et sortons de ce jardin. Les doigts entrelacés, nous marchons sur le trottoir, tel un vrai couple amoureux.

Devant les grilles du Twelve's Paradise, sous l'ombre d'un chêne, il m'embrasse avidement, voulant laisser la marque de sa bouche sur la mienne. Je réponds aussi fortement à son étreinte et à contrecœur, me sépare de lui. Je lui promis de le rappeler, de le revoir rapidement.

Une fois dans le corridor de la maison, Effie m'accueille avec un sourire. Aujourd'hui, son rouge à lèvres est… rouge. C'est fort étonnant. J'hausse un sourcil et monte les escaliers jusqu'au deuxième étage, où se situent les chambres individuelles de chaque fille. J'insère la clef dans la serrure de ma chambre et je m'y réfugie. Je me regarde dans le miroir. Mes lèvres sont gonflées. Non pas que je veux qu'elles dégonflent, mais je ne tiens pas à alerter toute la maisonnée. Je me rends à la salle de bain, me déshabille, prends une rapide douche et enfile ensuite des vêtements amples pour le dîner.

Je descends les marches et une odeur de tourte aux poireaux me picote les narines. J'arrive dans la salle à manger et Johanna se jette sur moi, m'étreignant dans ses bras fins et musclés. Pendant ce temps j'observe mes congénères. Toutes discutent et se délectent du repas. Je prends place entre Jo' et Madge, qui m'offre un morceau découpé de la baguette de pain entamée.

Alors que nous terminons nos assiettées, madame Coin, suivie, _bien évidemment_, de son toutou de Jackson, débarque dans la salle à l'improviste. En quatre ans que je suis ici, ça n'est jamais arrivé. Delly semble aussi surprise que moi. Notre directrice demeure préoccupée.

** - Mesdemoiselles… Nous allons devoir fermer le Twelve's Paradise. Avant de dire quoi que ce soit, laissez-moi vous expliquer pourquoi.**


	5. Chapter 5

La fourchette de Delly tombe bruyamment sur son assiette de porcelaine mais personne ne la regarde. Toutes les paires d'yeux se posent sur madame Coin. Elle est dépassée, violemment cernée et ses quelques rides ressortent quelque peu plus. Jackson a la tête baissée. _Ça nous fait une belle jambe, tiens ! _Les sœurs Leeg se scrutent mutuellement.

** - Nous avons quelques **_**différends **_**avec le président Snow, **commence à expliquer madame Coin, en tournant lentement autour de notre table, ses talons résonnant sur le plancher ciré. **D'après leurs papiers, nous ne sommes pas en règle. Notre contrat auprès des ambassades des autres pays et de la présidence elle-même s'est achevé il y a plus d'un an, sans que nous l'ayons su. Hors, la copie que nous avons, **_**nous**_**, stipule que la légalité de la maison s'écoule pour plus de dix ans encore. Sauf que la présidence est beaucoup trop puissante pour que nous puissions mettre un poing sur la table, **continue-t-elle en faisant une pause pour se saisir d'un verre de vin. **Le président a également mis un point d'honneur à faire disparaître tous les noms rattachés au Twelve's Paradise, y compris les vôtres. Toutes nos données ont été effacées. Personne en dehors du district ne reviendra. Si la maison est encore ouverte ici la fin du mois, nous risquons toutes la prison pour des années. Nos travaux ne sont pas… légaux et n'apportent pas suffisamment d'argent pour nous racheter…**

** - Que faites-vous, alors, de tout cet argent que NOUS avons amassé ?! **s'écrie Johanna en se levant rapidement. **Vous êtes en train de nous dire que nous avons écarté les cuisses et ouvert la bouche pour RIEN ?! Où est passé notre argent ?! **

Je la regarde, interrogative. C'est vrai, notre maison est censée être la plus réputée du pays, la plus riche et la plus raffinée. Alors, où est cet argent que nous avons durement et lâchement ramassé ? Je suis en train de me rendre compte que je n'aurais jamais dû accepter l'aide de madame Coin, et plutôt me laisser mourir sous la morsure de la neige des années plus tôt.

Je vois Clove se saisir de son couteau pointu. Elle est excellente au lancer de couteau. Je ne voudrais pas pourtant qu'il y ait ici un meurtre. Elle non plus, car la pression des doigts de Glimmer sur les siens l'apaise. Je pense que nous sommes toutes ici en train de passer par toutes les émotions possibles et imaginables en moins de deux minutes.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir ?_

** - L'argent que vous avez rapporté au Twelve's Paradise est sur un compte à l'étranger, en Angleterre, dans le district de Suffolk, **développe madame Coin. **Nous avons acheté un manoir là-bas, où nous pourrons recommencer notre commerce. Celles d'entre vous qui veulent venir le peuvent. Celles qui refusent sont libres de leurs choix. Réfléchissez bien. En Angleterre, j'ai pris soin d'avoir une couverture pour éviter tout problème judiciaire. C'est madame Lyme qui se chargeront de vous. Je vous rejoindrai ensuite. Mais ne gâchez pas vos talents, j'ai tellement honte de l'avoir fait toutes ces années…**

Aucune d'entre nous ne sait quoi dire. Depuis deux jours, ma vie est entièrement remise en question. Tout cela va bien trop vite. J'en ai la tête qui tourne. Je m'excuse et me lève. L'appétit m'a désertée. Je décide de retourner dans ma chambre, de m'y enfermer et d'envoyer un SMS à Peeta.

**A :**** Peeta**

_ Que fais-tu demain après-midi ? Il faut que je te parle, c'est urgent._

Je repose mon téléphone sur la commode qu'il vibre déjà, annonceur d'un message.

**De :**** Peeta**

_ Bien sûr, dis moi où et à quelle heure, je serai là._

Je décide de le faire revenir au parc où nous étions cet après-midi même pour être sûr qu'il sache d'où je voulais parler. Il me répond par un « _D'accord_ » et nous entamons ensuite une discussion sur le déroulement de notre soirée. Je lui évite l'épisode de l'annonce de madame Coin et me fascine pour une de ses nouvelles aquarelles qu'il m'envoie en photo.

Je lui écris rapidement, complètement impatiente d'avoir un texto de lui, que j'en reçois un de la part de Finnick.

**De :**** Finn'**

_ Salut beauté ! Alors, tu as réfléchi à l'offre que je t'ai proposée ? Ce serait super de te faire remarquer comme ça pour les Jeux Olympiques ! Je sais que c'est ton rêve, Katniss, ne rate pas l'occasion. Bisous xxx_

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Je ne veux pas quitter Panem. Je ne veux pas aller refaire le tapin en Angleterre, j'en suis certaine. Mais je me suis attachée à toutes les filles et elles prendraient cela comme une trahison que j'accepte une telle offre. Pourtant, je savais qu'elles se montreraient compréhensives. Or, ça n'enlevait pas mes craintes. _Putain de bon sang ! Pourquoi les décisions sont toujours aussi difficiles à prendre ? _Bonne raison.

Le lendemain, après une dure et longue nuit de sommeil agité, je rejoins les filles à la salle à manger. Contrairement à d'habitude, l'ambiance est très gênante, aucune ne sait par où commencer. Seuls les bruits des couverts raclant la table et de la mastication emplissent la pièce. Je m'assois entre Delly et Leeg 2 et me sers une tasse de café noir. Je regarde Johanna. Elle a la tête baissée sur sa tartine beurrée. _Si Johanna s'y met, c'est que c'est sérieux. Heureusement que tu n'es pas dans les finances, Jo'._

Et bien évidemment, pour ajouter de la poudre au feu, Jackson débarque avec le son de ses talons vertigineux claquant le parquet ciré.

** - Katniss, madame Coin veut te voir immédiatement. C'est urgent.**

Étrangement, je ne réplique pas et elle ne fait aucune grimace face à mon silence. Je crois que ce n'est pas le bon jour aujourd'hui. Enfin, j'en suis sûre.

J'arrive devant la porte en chêne massif du bureau de ma patronne et Jackson frappe deux fois pour signaler notre présence. J'entends un « _Entrez !_ », Jackson me pousse dans la pièce et basta. Je suis là sans en savoir les raisons.

** - Assieds-toi, Katniss, **m'ordonna-t-elle en écrivant sur un cahier.

Je prends place dans le fauteuil rouge faisant face au bureau qu'elle occupait. J'ai l'impression de me retrouver dans un de ces bureaux d'avocats ou de notaires qui ne faisaient que vous apprendre de mauvaises nouvelles.

Elle pose son stylo plume, le referme et ouvre un tiroir d'où elle sort une longue enveloppe blanche ouverte.

** - Un de vos amis m'a envoyée ceci hier. Cela vous concerne. Je jugeais bon de vous la donner.**

Je m'en saisis fébrilement et sors la lettre pliée impeccablement en trois. Mes yeux décryptent cette écriture pas si inconnue que cela à mes yeux.

_ Madame Coin,_

_ J'ai appris, avec étonnement, que votre maison allait bientôt fermer ses portes. Je suis l'ami d'une de vos « filles », Katniss Everdeen. J'ai déjà organisé son départ et sa vie future en dehors du club depuis longtemps. Je suis président du club de tir olympique en relation avec le Capitole lui-même et la présidence plus précisément. Katniss est très douée et je n'ai appris que récemment qu'elle était l'une des pensionnaires de votre maison. _

_ J'ai décidé de l'employer en vue de ses nombreux talents. Je ne suis ici pas sans dire que quelques autres de vos « filles » sont également douées de leurs mains, et pas seulement pour les pratiques effectuées dans cette maison. J'entends par là parler de Johanna Mason et Clove Kentwell. Je compte également les embaucher. Toutefois, cela dépendra de l'unique décision de Katniss, qui, si elle accepte, fera part de cela à ses deux amies._

_ Je tenais à vous prévenir que le choix resterait néanmoins entre les mains de Katniss et que ce sera à elle de décider si oui ou non, elle prendrait ce poste pour un nouveau départ dans la vie. Je pense qu'elle a assez souffert de ce « travail », si c'en est réellement un. _

_ Cordialement._

** - Ce n'est pas signé ? **je demande, étonnée, en tournant la feuille de papier puis l'enveloppe elle-même, bien que je sache pertinemment qui est la personne auteur de cette lettre.

** - Et c'est bien là le problème, Katniss. Aurais-tu un **_**ami**_** qui entrerait dans les descriptions faites ici ?**

** - Euhm… eh bien… oui… **je balbutie.

** - Qui est-ce ? **

** - Pourquoi madame ? Je démissionne bientôt et…**

** - Ne penses-tu pas que tu auras besoin de moi un jour si tu ne travailles plus pour cet ami ? **

** - Je ne compte plus jouer aux putes, madame, avec tout le respect que je vous dois.**

** - Et la reconnaissance ? N'en as-tu pas ?! Je t'ai sauvée de la rue, je t'ai faite soignée, je t'ai nourrie, logée et c'est ainsi que tu me remercies ?! **commence-t-elle à s'énerver, un air colérique impassible sur le visage.

Madame Coin a l'air complètement exténuée. Des cernes aussi violettes que son fard à paupières se creusent sous ses yeux ternes et elle semble sous le choc de la nouvelle. Elle a sûrement dû ne pas dormir de la nuit. Le bureau empeste également l'alcool. Ça n'a rien arrangé.

Moi, je me demande qui est ce fameux président de la fédération de tir à l'arc. Qui est cet « ami » ? Et qu'entend-t-il par « préparer mon départ » ? Je n'ai qu'une seule idée en tête, mais, inconsciemment, j'espère que c'est vraiment la bonne solution à l'équation. _Peeta._

Je me lève discrètement, laissant madame Coin pleurer silencieusement derrière son bureau. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, mais je décide que le mieux est de la laisser en tête-à-tête avec elle-même. Je sors donc de la pièce et tombe nez à nez avec une Jackson dépitée. Je ne l'ai jamais vue dans cet état.

Je rejoins donc les filles dans la salle à manger. Elles ont complètement délaissé leurs petits-déjeuners et sont d'une humeur massacrante. Même nos piles électriques, Jo', Clove, Cash'… Je n'arrive pas à saisir l'ampleur de la situation malgré que je la comprenne.

Dans l'après-midi, je rejoins Peeta au parc. Il m'embrasse passionnément mais il sent tout de suite que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond. Je décide de marcher un peu, mon bras sous le sien.

** - La maison ferme. Des différends avec la présidence. **

** - Vous auriez dû le savoir, non ? **s'enquit-il, curieux.

** - Nos papiers n'étaient pas les mêmes que ceux de la présidence. On nous a porté à confusion… **

** - Tu vas devenir quoi alors ?**

** - Peeta… **

Je m'arrête subitement et plante mon regard dans le sien à la recherche d'un quelconque secret dissimulé. Tout ce que je vois, c'est de la curiosité éveillée. Il a toujours été très bon comédien, je le sais. Et il cache parfaitement ses sentiments.

** - Je sais que tu as écrit à Coin, Peeta, ne me mens pas…**

** - Katniss, je… Je veux t'aider !**

** - Je sais, Peeta, je sais ! Seulement, **je m'arrête, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire. **Je m'en sors toute seule depuis des années et je ne veux pas être redevable de quoi que ce soit…**

** - Je ne te demande rien en retour, Katniss.**

Je le prends dans mes bras, le serre contre ma poitrine. J'ai une envie fulgurante de pleurer, de lui dire mille fois « merci », mais rien de tout cela ne m'échappe. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, pas du tout.

Nous restons ainsi plusieurs minutes avant qu'il daigne s'écarter de moi. J'ai passé le temps de la frustration.

** - Tu acceptes ? **me demande-t-il d'une petite voix en fixant nos mains liées.

Je hoche la tête.

** - Tu viens avec moi ?** ajoute-t-il derrière, comme pour s'assurer que c'est la vérité.

_ Évidemment, idiot ! Qu'est-ce que je t'aime, tu sais !_

Je hoche la tête une nouvelle fois.

** - Quand ?**

Je sais que je ne peux pas répondre d'un simple geste de tête pour cela. Je rigole un peu avant de lui dire :

** - Dès que j'ai rassemblé mes affaires, nous partons.**

Il m'embrasse et m'enserre la taille. J'étouffe. De bonheur. Depuis sept ans, je suis heureuse. Complète. _Grâce à Peeta._ Je n'en ai que faire d'où nous irons, tant que nous sommes ensemble, tout me va.

Puis, je repense à quelque chose. Enfin, quelqu'un. Finnick. _Quel cachottier… Il ne m'a rien dit. Mais bon. _Je souris et repose mon menton sur l'épaule de Peeta. Je me sens tellement. Je veux que ce moment dure éternellement.


End file.
